Sword Master
by C Dave Powell
Summary: Ben Skywalker, Luke's son is training to become a great Jedi. He finds that his skills as a swordsman are absolutely astounding and focuses on becoming the next master swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Master

There was no movement to be seen and no sound to be herd but his own breathing and the hum of his lightsaber. The darkness seemed to close in around him as he waited in silence for the practice droids to make their move. He closed his eyes and extended his senses to the corners of the room. They were coming.

A quick lunging thrust to his right brought his lightsaber through the first of his assailants, stabbing into its midsection. Back flipping away he deflected laser fire back at the second attacker. The droid rolled to its right avoiding the lasers but gave him the second he needed to remove its head. Two down and three to go.

A force assisted leap brought him down on his next victim slicing it cleanly down the middle. The last two droids circled him waiting for the right moment to strike. One was armed with a staff and the other had a pair of long, wicked looking knives. They both charged at the same time Staff from the front and Knives from the back. A high spinning kick knocked Staff off his feet and sent him sailing through the air into a wall. Knives struck out with both blades in a crossing motion from side to side. Sidestepping to the right he brought his lightsaber up into its right arm, cutting it off, while spinning around to cut the legs out from under it. It hit the floor just when he sliced through its middle to make sure that it wouldn't be getting up again.

Staff, now back on its feet, charged forward bringing his staff to bear on his head. Unfortunately for it, it never made the hit. A quick sweep brought the legs out from under the droid and over his back. He pushed up with all his strength and sent the droid flying into the wall with such force it caused the droids circuits to explode. The whole thing fell to the floor smoking.

"Well done Ben." Jacen said from a corner in the room. "You have been practicing."

"Mom's been showing me how to fight multiple opponents while using as little effort as possible." Ben said as he closed down his lightsaber.

"She isn't the only one helping you. Your dad has to. That sidestepping move was one that he taught me when I was your age."

"Yes," Ben said as he walked over to Jacen. "It's a variation of the Fade Strike my Dad uses, only I don't add in the final flip slash at the end."

"Follow me," said Jacen as he turned to go. "Luke has asked for us to meet with him in the training grounds outside the temple." Ben followed him out the door and wondered what it could possibly be that his Dad needed him for at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was in his private room of the enormous library studying the holocrons surrounding him, taking in their knowledge and strength. The Jedi library had grown enormously over the years as more and more Jedi Knights recovered the priceless pieces of wisdom and knowledge from long ago. The knowledge that he was seeking now would help determine the path that his son would take and shape the rest of his training as a Jedi. Luke's thoughts were interrupted when the familiar presence of his son and nephew walked into the room. Luke stood up from the meditation cot he had been sitting on. "Hello Ben."

"Hello Dad" said Ben as he walked up to Luke. "Jacen said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, I do" said Luke. "It is a matter of your training." Luke paused for a moment as two of the holocrons floated into his hand from off the shelf. "Your abilities as a warrior hve continued to improve at a dramtic rate over the past year and I feel you are ready to forge a new lightsaber."

"But I already have one" said Ben as he pulled his off his utiity belt. "What would I need another one for?"

"Yes you do have your own lightsaber already and your technique as a duelist is becoming more astounding every day. That is why you must forge another" said Luke as he activated one of the holocrons in his hand. Blue light shot from the surface of the object and created an image of a long dead Jedi master standing in a training room.

"Greetings. This holocron contains the instructions of Master Samintar on the contruction of the dual-bladed lightsaber."

Luke ended the holo and turned his attention to his son. "Your skill with a lightsaber is unrivalled umong the other students in the academy and to further expand your talents I think you should construct a dual-blade for yourself. You will need complete mastery of this weapon to weild it properly." Luke handed the holocrons to Ben. "Jacen will guide you in your efforts and help you along with your training after you have contructed your weapon."

"Thanks Dad. But how will I know how to build it on my own?"

"Those holocrons will guide you in that as well as your training afterwards."Luke put his hand on his son's sholder. "If you need anything you can always come to me and I will help you in any way I can."

"I know. Thanks Dad." Ben embraced his father and left the room with his new treasures.


End file.
